Dream Core
The 'Dream Core '''is a M. C. Escher-like labyrinth, which mixed all the dream sights in the previous four films (including the Nightmare Factory, 1428 Elm Street, The Westin Hills Asylum and The Nightmare Church), and was filled with unbelievable quarter pace stairs. It locked all of Freddy Krueger's history, memories, and children's souls. The Dream Core first appeared at the end of ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, where Alice Johnson and her son, Jacob Daniel Johnson had their final battle against Freddy. It later appeared in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, when Maggie Burroughs went into Freddy's mind and discovered his past. Appearances The Dream Child The Dream Core first appeared after Alice entered the Dream World and fought off Freddy, by first impaling him on some spikes. After that, Alice used her Dream Master power to create Dream Manics and controlled them to slash Freddy into several pieces. Eventually, Freddy was seemly defeated. Freddy pulled Alice into his Dream Core and tried to slow her down. In his Dream Core, Freddy tried his best to get Jacob back, and he even tried to change into Jacob's father, Dan Jordan, to cheat Jacob, but he failed. Freddy then went back into hiding inside Alice as she finally caught up to Jacob. Upon the revelation that Freddy had been hiding inside of her the whole time, and Jacob telling her that Freddy was hiding inside her, which was how he found Jacob, Alice drove Freddy out. But because of the strong pain, Alice lost her strength to fight back. After she was released by Yvonne Miller, Amanda Krueger, entered the Dream Core, told Jacob that Alice would not triumph, and that he must use his power on Freddy. Jacob shot what appeared to be a tongue beam at Freddy, and the souls of Dan, Greta, and Mark are released, and Freddy was turned back into an infant, as was Jacob. Freddy and Jacob were both absorbed by Amanda and Alice, respectively. Alice walked through a door into the light as Freddy attempted to claw his way out, the church doors closed, and Alice was finally at peace from the nightmares. Freddy's Dead The Dream Core's second appearance was after that Maggie realized that Freddy could be pulled out of the Dream World. She, Tracy Swan, and Doc set up a plan to defeat Freddy. Maggie entered the Dream Core with a pair of 3D glasses that were given by Doc, and allowed her to enter Freddy's mind. Maggie found all of Freddy's memories, where she saw him kill the class hamster in school and then being made fun of for being the son of a hundred maniacs. Maggie then saw him older, practice self-mutilation as his alcoholic foster father, Mr. Underwood, physically abused him, and Freddy killed him by stabbing him in the eye. After that was Freddy's death, when the Dream Demons entered him and made him into a demon. Finally, the last one was of Freddy strangling his wife, Loretta Krueger, in front of Kathryn (Maggie Burroughs) for finding out that he killed the children of Springwood, Ohio. See Also *1428 Elm Street *Westin Hills Asylum *The Nightmare Factory *The Nightmare Church Category:Locations Category:Structures Category:Dream World